Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie
is a ''Super Sentai film released in theaters on January 19, 2013. As with previous VS movies, this film featured a crossover between the casts of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. The heroes of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger made their cameo debut in the film. Plot The movie begins mentioning the story of five phantom Ranger Keys that exist since immemorial times and can grant unlimited power to whoever possesses them. Immediately thereafter, the scene changes to the interior of a black Galleon, where Enter and a strange blue guy talks about conquering Earth thanks to the Phantom Ranger Keys, with the first addressing five boys and girls. Meanwhile at the EMC the Go-Busters hassle their Buddy Roids to do various things for them. Suddenly, the Soujo District's Enetron tank is under fire from a black Gokai Galleon, which fires on the civilian populace and the Go-Busters. From the ship come the new leaders of the Zangyack Empire, Bacchus Gill and Waredonaiyer. Accompanying them, to the Go-Busters' shock, is their predecessors, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Captain Marvelous leads his team in attacking the core Go-Busters, while Masato Jin and Beet J. Stag attempt to stop the black Galleon with Buster Hercules. However, Jin and J are knocked down by the Galleon's overwhelming firepower. During the fight, Gai Ikari arrives in GoZyuDrill, confused as to why the two Sentai teams are fighting, but Marvelous tells Gai to hand over their keys. The Gokaigers change into the Goggle-V and the Timerangers. The Go-Busters then go into Powered Custom mode to fight the Gokaigers. Enter then appears, finding the Red Phantom Ranger Key, but they go haywire, opening up a large portal, sucking in all six of the Gokaigers, Yoko, J, and Gorisaki, leaving only Hiromu, Ryuji, Nick, and Usada. Navi then arrives wondering where the Gokaigers went, but the Go-Busters capture her. In awe at the power of the keys, Enter retreats back to the black Galleon. Hiromu and Nick voice their anger at the Gokaigers to Navi, who doesn't know exactly why the Gokaigers attacked. She subsequently explains that after they left Earth to fight the Zangyack remnants on their home world, Bacchus Gill teamed up with the Vaglass and destroyed the original Gokai Galleon. She and Gai were then forced to head back to Earth. Hiromu then asks about the Phantom Keys, and Navi explains that they grant the most massive power in the universe to those that can collect all five of them. Believing that if they find the keys that they'll find Yoko, Toru Morishita interrupts them with the delivery of a scroll. In 1775 Edo, J and Yoko find themselves lost and out of place. Fretting about what to do, the two run into Gai dressed as the legendary thief Nezumi Kozo. Gai tells the two that he had been trying to contact the other five without success. Having no way of electronically contacting the future, J gets the idea to write a letter, and Gai knows of a clan that would hold it. That group is the Shiba Clan, represented by the Shinkengers' former leader Kaoru Shiba. She delivers the scroll to the Go-Busters, which was written by Yoko. On board the black Galleon, Bacchus wishes to simply destroy the Earth instead of attempting to conquer it. Enter suggests to use the power of the Phantom Keys to engulf Earth in Hyper Space, thus fulfilling both their ambitions. Jin researches and concludes that each of the Gokaigers and the missing Buddy Roids were flung with the keys throughout time, but the EMC has no time machines of their own. Navi explains that GoZyuDrill has time traveling capabilities due to it being forged from the Greater Power of the Timerangers. Jin copies the mech's data into their Megazords, but warns them that they'll only have 45 minutes to commence the rescue and that it would take alot of Enetron. Ryuji in FS-0O travels to 1552 in the Mediterranean, where he encounters Luka and Joe with Waredonaiyer. Though they find the Blue Phantom Ranger Key, Ryuji takes it and starts fighting the two Gokaigers. Back in Edo, Gai, Yoko and J run into Jealousto, who has with him the Yellow Phantom Key. Gai starts wrestling with Jealousto over the key. In 1805 England, Ahim and Doc, dressed as English royalty, sneak into a mansion to take the Green Phantom Key, but are nearly killed by booby traps. They are saved by Jin, dressed as one of the Musketeers. In the Cretaceous Period, a Sugormin finds the Red Phantom Key with Gorisaki watching, but he is chased away by a dinosaur, only to be rescued by Usada. In 2005 Tokyo, Hiromu finds Marvelous eating curry at Dino Curry and points his blaster at him. Despite Marvelous offering Hiromu some, the two begin to fight outside. Ryuji continues fighting Luka and Joe when Waredonaiyer gets impatient and tries to finish Ryuji off, only to be betrayed by the two pirates. Hiromu continues fighting Marvelous and demands an explanation. Marvelous says that after the Zangyack destroyed the Galleon, the core Gokaigers took a gamble by pretending to surrender to the Zangyack, attacking their allies and then stealing the Phantom Keys. Hiromu realizes that it was why the Gokaigers attacked them and Marvelous thanks them, but asks him to allow the pirates to handle the Zangyack. Hiromu tells Marvelous that he cooked up the plan simply because the pirates didn't trust the Go-Busters, but Marvelous says that they aren't fully fledged Super Sentai and they had no reason to trust them. Hiromu assures Marvelous that they would defend the Earth no matter the threat. Jin, Ahim, and Doc arrive back in the present with the Green Key, but are intercepted by Bacchus. Marvelous and Hiromu return to the EMC, with Don, Ahim, and Jin stating that Bacchus stole their key. Of concern is the fact that Yoko's group hadn't returned, and Marvelous and Hiromu head back in time to rescue them. In Edo, the town is under fire from Enter's MegaZord Epsilon, while Yoki and Gai fight off waves of Gormin and Buglers. Enter is then intercepted by Go-Buster Ace riding LT-06 piloted by Marvelous. Marvelous finds Gorisaki and holds off the waves of Buglers by changing into Shinken Red. However, Usada runs out of Enetron, and Marvelous has a conflict with Gorisaki over their priorities. Nick gets the idea to use their internal Enetron reserves to get home. Enter fires on the Megazords, but they all transport back to the present. As the Go-Busters congratulate the Buddy Roids for making it, the main 3 explode and begin to shut down. The following day, the Buddy Roids are restored, but they are nothing more than basic programs. Jin explains that the vaccine program gave the Buddy Roids sentience, but Enter's attacks mid-transport damaged the programs. The Gokaigers silently observe the distraught Go-Busters and resolve to get back the Phantom Keys. On the black Galleon, Enter activates the Phantom Keys' power. Both the Gokaigers and the Go-Busters head out to face their foes. the black Galleon then comes under fire from the original Gokai Galleon that Navi had retrieved from the past. While the two ships battle, the two teams unite and transform. They fight through waves of enemies, but are intercepted by an Escape copy as well as avatars of Basco ta Jolokia and Damaras. Marvelous, Joe, and Luka take on Basco and change into Sun Vulcan to defeat the privateer. Doc, Gai, and Ahim take on Damaras and change into the Gouraigers and Shurikenger to best him. Hiromu, Ryuji, Yoko, J and Jin take down Escape. of the Kyoryugers]] Hiromu and Marvelous take on Waredonaiyer but they struggle. However, Waredonaiyer is shot at by the leader of the 37th Super Sentai, Kyoryu Red of the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Kyoryu Red, later joined by his team, takes down Waredonaiyer and a army of Sugormin. Hiromu contacts the base to launch the Buddy Roids despite them still not working. They form Tokumei Gattai Go-BusterOh and Buster Hercules to stop Enter and Escape's MegaZords. On the ground, the Gokaigers continue to struggle against Bacchus, who asks why they want to defend the Earth. Marvelous says they aren't, since there's already a team to handle that, but that they are merely crushing whatever gets in their way. The six then do a all-Red change then finish Bacchus with the Gokai Galleon Buster. Enter blasts Go-BusterOh and Hercules, with the main three pleading with their Buddy Roids to move. Though Kuroki tells them to leave the Megazord, the Go-Busters refuse to abandon their Buddy Roids. The Go-Buster's determination results in a massive wave of Enetron flowing into the Buddy Roids, restoring the Buddy Roids' programming. With a second wind, Go-BusterOh fights back against Enter. LT-06 launches and forms Go-Buster LiOh with Yoko and Ryuji. Just then, the Phantom Keys glow and change into the Buddy Roid Keys. Marvelous realizes that the Go-Busters Greater Power was the bond with their Buddy Roids. Activating the keys, a set of Megazord keys emerges from GokaiOh and is handed to each of the robots. The robots change into various past mecha and takes out MegaZord Zeta and defeating Bacchus Gill. Hiromu destroys the black Galleon with Go-Buster Ace. After the battle, the Gokaigers give back all the keys, and Marvelous apologizes to the Go-Busters for the trouble they caused. He also states that they make a fine 36th Super Sentai. The movie ends with the rangers dancing to the ending theme with some scenes of the Gokaigers hanging out at the Go-Busters' base. It finally ends with the Buddy Roids asking what was it like when they were lifeless robots. Hiromu jokes that it was better that way. Continuity and Placement * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters: Where this occurs for the Go-Busters is complicated. Enter is seen summoning an avatar of Escape (along with Damaras and Basco) which is destroyed by the Go-Busters, identifying this Escape as one of the obedient copies that Enter is first seen using in Mission 46 rather than the original who was absorbed by Messiah in Mission 44. However, Enter appears with his hairstyle that he first sported in Mission 29 up until his second apparent death, at the hands of Escape, which occurred in Mission 43. It's possible the team-up was supposed to take place after Mission 46 but Enter's hairstyle may have been changed for the TV show after the team-up was filmed and it was too late to change it. * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: The first four Kyoryugers had been fighting the Deboth Army for some time before Brave 1, where Daigo Kiryu defeated Gabutyra and became Kyoryu Red, but they didn't know each other's civilian identities, Daigo was the first to reveal himself and got the others to reveal themselves by befriending them. In their appearance here, the Kyoryugers are clearly familiar with one another. The first time they fought as a five-man team while knowing each other's identities was in Brave 4, so their appearance here must take place between then and Brave 9, when the sixth Kyoryuger made his debut. Characters Go-Busters Gokaigers And Introducing Allies Go-Buster Allies *Energy Management Center **Takeshi Kuroki **Miho Nakamura **Toru Morishita **Buddy Roids ***Cheeda Nick ***Gorisaki Banana ***Usada Lettuce ***Ene-tan Allies and acquaintances of the Gokaigers *Navi *Jealousto *Yatsudenwani Others *Kaoru Shiba Villains Vaglass *Enter *Escape *MegaZord Omega *Buglars Space Empire Zangyack *Bacchus Gill *Waredonaiyer *Damaras *Basco ta Jolokia *Gormin Cast * Hiromu Sakurada: ** Hiromu Sakurada (child): * Ryuji Iwasaki: * Yoko Usami: ** Yoko Usami (child): * Cheeda Nick: * Gorisaki Banana: * Usada Lettuce: * Masato Jin: * Beet J. Stag, Waredonaiyer: * Captain Marvelous: * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don "Doc" Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: * Gai Ikari: * Navi: * Takeshi Kuroki: * Toru Morishita: * Miho Nakamura: * Kaoru Shiba: * Jealousto: * Yatsudenwani: * Enter: * Escape: * Basco ta Jolokia: * Bacchus Gill: * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Mobilates, Gokai Cellular, Gokai Galleon Buster, Gokai Sabre, Gokai Gun, Gokai Spear: * Lioh Blaster, GB Custom Visor, Tategami Lioh: * : * Narration: Suit actors * Red Buster: Theatrical pamphlet * Yellow Buster: * Beet J. Stag, Gokai Silver: * Gokai Red: * Yatsudenwani: Crew *Director: Takayuki Shibasaki *Original Concept: “Saburo Yatsude”, Shotaro Ishinomori *Screenwriter: Kento Shimoyama *Producers: Takashi Nara (TV Asahi), Toramatsu Mamiya (Toei Video), Takeyuki Suzuki (Toei), Eiji Matsuda (Toei Advertising), Naoya Kinoshita (KINOSHITA) *Planning: Kiyoshi Kuwata (TV Asahi), Naomi Takebe (Toei Video), Shinichiro Shirakura (Toei), Masanori Ogawa (Toei Advertising), Yoshiaki Nemoto (KINOSHITA) *Executive Producers: Noboru Sugiyama (TV Asahi), Kazuo Kato (Toei Video), Kazuki Hikita (Toei Advertising) *Art Director: Kazumasa Otani *Character Design: Yuji Izubuchi, Tamotsu Shinohara, Yoshiro Harada, Yasushi Moriki, K-suke *Action Director: Hirofumi Fukuzawa *FX Director: Hiroshi Butsuda *Editor: Ren Sato *Cinematographer: Fumio Matsumura *Lighting: Naoyuki Hori *Sound Effects: Hiromi Ogawa *Music: Megumi Ohashi, Kosuke Yamashita Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie: **Gokai Red - GoggleRed, TimeRed, Shinken Red, VulEagle, DenziRed **Gokai Blue - GoggleBlue, TimeBlue, VulShark, DynaRed **Gokai Yellow - GoggleYellow, TimeYellow, VulPanther, GekiRed **Gokai Green - GoggleBlack, TimeGreen, KabutoRaiger, FiveRed **Gokai Pink - GogglePink, TimePink, KuwagaRaiger, MagiRed **Gokai Silver - Shurikenger, Go-On Red, Gold Mode **GokaiOh - DaiBouken **GoZyuJin - Daizyujin **Go-Buster Ace - GekiTohja, Flash King, RyuseiOh **Buster Hercules - MagiKing **Go-Buster Lioh - GaoKing, GaoKentaurus *Both of the Gokai Changes used when the Gokaigers are "evil" involve teams who, like the Go-Busters, dealt with managing a new, futuristic energy source. **Goggle V: Hightron **Timeranger: Zeta-3 & Lambda 2000. *This all-Red team change is the second time Luka and Gai have transformed into the following: **Luka's first time transforming into GekiRed since Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku/''Ep. 40: The Future is the Past. **Gai's first time transforming into a Red who isn't TimeFire (outside of ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!) since Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown. *When fighting Bacchus Gill as Red Rangers, the Gokaigers pair up in 3 groups of 2 based on the weaponry of the Rangers they've transformed into. **Joe and Don: Blaster sidearms. **Luka and Gai: Sabers. **Marvelous and Ahim: Boxing gloves. *All of the Gokai Changes used by the Giant Robos through the Megazord Keys share something in common with the mecha they transform into. **Go-Buster Ace as Flash King: Both are the only teams where its members gained superpowers without their suits (super speed, super strength, and super leaping), as well as the agile nature of both mecha. **GoZyuJin as Daizyujin: One of GoZyuJin's forms, GoZyuRex, is the Zyuranger's Greater Power. **Go-Buster Ace as RyuseiOh: Both are Robos that are formed from just the Red Ranger's mecha. **Go-Buster Lioh as GaoKing: Both have a lion as its central component. ***Go-Buster Lioh as GaoKentaurus: Similar to how GaoLion is part of the Gaoranger's final mecha combination, Tategami Lioh is part of the Go-Busters' final mecha combination, Go-Buster King. This may also reference the fact that both Lioh and GaoLion have ridable forms. **Buster Heracles as MagiKing: Hiroya Matsumoto, the actor who plays Masato Jin (Beet Buster), originally played Tsubasa Ozu (MagiYellow). As a possible inside joke, after Buster Heracles transforms into MagiKing, Masato comments that it "feels right". **GokaiOh as DaiBouken: Both are Robos from an anniversary series. **Go-Buster Ace as GekiTohja: Both are Jungle Cat-based mecha that include a Cheetah as part of their formation. GoogleV.jpg|Goggle-V TSG vs. KSG - Timeranger.jpg|Timeranger Sun Vulcan.jpg|Sun Vulcan Shurikenger & the Gouraigers.jpg|Gouraiger & Shurikenger Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger - All-Red.jpg|Red Rangers TSG vs. KSG - Mecha Gokai Change.jpg|Giant Robos TSG vs. KSG - Flash King.jpg|Flash King gobusgokairyuseioh.jpg|RyuseiOh Gokai-Change GaoKentaurus.PNG|GaoKentaurus Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish) Notes *This is the first team-up movie where the two starring teams have met and fought together before, as both the Go-Busters and the Gokaigers fought together in Super Hero Taisen, although they did not have a lot of significant time together and Beet Buster and Stag Buster were not present in Super Hero Taisen. (While the Go-Busters first appeared in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie", they did not appear alongside the Gokaigers, although they did fight Basco). *Although the Gokaigers are now the returning Legends, an ironic twist of fate means they will still appear with an actor from an earlier Super Sentai by means of Hiroya Matsumoto, once Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow and now Masato Jin/Beet Buster, even before Runa Natsui was announced as returning as Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red. *This is the first team-up between two Sentai teams to include both teams' full titles in the team-up's title, with the past team only having their shortened title used in previous team-ups (ie. [[Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku|Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. '''Shinkenger': Epic on Ginmaku]]'' as opposed to Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger': Epic on Ginmaku''). **However, the team-up that premiered the year before did include both heroes' full titles. That was a special case, however, as it was Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie, the first and so far only team-up movie between Super Sentai and Metal Heroes. (Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen ''didn't have the specific names of any Sentai team or Rider in the title, likely because the movie was mostly a team-up between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider in general). *The Giant Robo fight in this movie has several past Giant Robos, referred to as "Megazords", including several that did not appear outside of stock footage in ''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, including Flash King (Flashman) and Daizyujin (Zyuranger), while also using Ryuuseioh (Dairanger), which only appeared as part of Dairen'oh (which also didn't appear outside of stock footage) prior. (GaoKing, MagiKing, DaiBouken, and GekiTohja all appeared in new footage in both this film and 199 Hero Great Battle). They are accessed though Megazord Keys. *The background music playing when GokaiOh spawns the Megazord Keys is the exact same one used in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle when the 33 previous main mechas returned. *This is the first team-up where members of the two starring teams meet up with a member of the new team featured in a cameo. In this case, Kyoryu Red appears alongside Gokai Red and Red Buster. *During the roll call, the Go-Busters say their full name, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, then Hiromu says their usual "Busters, Ready Go" after the Gokaiger roll call. In the series, the full team name is never used in the roll call at all (although it may have been done to match the Gokaigers, who always said their full name, and the appropriateness of "Busters, Ready Go" as a precursor to the team-up fight). **Also, during the roll call, like the U.S. Once a Ranger, right as the roll-call starts, usually it's the previous Sentai team who goes first then the newest Sentai team does their roll-call. Instead, the newest team roll-called first and the previous team went second. *There are two possible explanations as to how the Gokaigers re-obtained the Ranger Keys of the Super Sentai 199. **The Ranger Keys were obtained from the past, similar to how the Gokaigers got their Gokai Galleon back. **Gai had asked the previous Sentai Rangers for their Ranger Keys back. This is the most likely, as Luka said at the end of the movie they would give all the Ranger Keys back. *Hiromu blocking Marvelous's punch at the end of the movie is similar to their Hand-Off moment at the end of the ''Gokaiger'' finale. *This is the second Gokaiger movie in a row to feature an apparently evil Captain Marvelous joining Zangyack, as he was previously the Emperor of Dai-Zangyack in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, this time he is joined by the rest of the team (except for Gai). On both instances it turned out that Marvelous was only pretending to be in league with Zangyack, Super Hero Taisen marked the first time the Gokaigers fought with the Go-Busters, though they had much less interaction there. *Gai and Yoko, who ended up together in the same time period in this film, would appear together again and be the (Super Sentai) stars of Super Hero Taisen Z (while the other Sentai Rangers in this film, save Masato and Karou, would appear in Super Hero Taisen Z, only Hiromu, Ryuji, and the Kyoryugers would appear untransformed and only had small roles, Marvelous' actor was the only other Gokaiger actor to return, and J does not transform or fight at all). References External links *Official website *Toei website Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Movies with Pre-Series Cameo Debuts